


Love, You're not Alone

by aikoa



Series: as long as we're together, doesn't matter where we go [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Beheaded Cousins, anne boleyn is not a ditzy crackhead and is indeed quite smart, katherine howard is not a baby, personal Headcannons, sequel to life is but a fickle thing, they are not like the musical headcannons ok? ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikoa/pseuds/aikoa
Summary: They all had some catching up to do, but two of them already had a friendship blooming. After all, cousins stick together.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard
Series: as long as we're together, doesn't matter where we go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888639
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Love, You're not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like the title and its probably going to change alot lmao

"Are we aloud to go out into the gardens?" Katherine asked one simple day.

  
The six of them had arrived only a few weeks ago, and were still getting settled in. They'd all spent their time cooped up in the house, which was quite big, mind you, but was getting boring after awhile.

  
"I believe so," Anne replied, looking up to Catalina for conformation. She was the oldest in the house, and so most of them were convinced they required her granted permission firstly before they could go off and do something. The only one who didn't was Cate, who she had also found out was her goddaughter.

  
"Go ahead, both of you," She replied with a smile, "You know you needn't ask me for things, Anne,"

  
"I just wanted to be certain!" She called with a giggle, already at the front door with Katherine, whom _she_ had found out was her cousin (as was Jane, but they just weren't as close), before skipping out of the house.

  
  


* * *

"This is so odd,"

  
Anne turned sat up from where she lay under a weeping willow, basking in the cool shade, to turn and look at her cousin, who was a few yards away from her, picking at some tulips.  
"What do you mean?"

  
"This entire... _situation,_ " she elaborated, "It's just so strange. I mean, I- well, the both of us, along with all of the others, are meant to be dead, right?" Anne nodded, "So why, and _how_ are we even here?"

  
Anne whistled a sigh from her mouth and fell back onto the grass, her hair falling around her like a dark halo, as if she was an angel of some sort. Maybe she was. "I'm just as confused as you are," she admitted, "People used to consider me intelligent, but now I just feel clueless."

  
"At least people found you smart," Katherine muttered scornfully, "They all thought me a stupid little girl".

  
"Being smart was what got me killed," Anne stated, "Sometimes, it is better to be considered foolish,"

  
"How so?"  
  
  
Anne sighed, thinking for a moment, "Well, at least then your husband shan't turn to you for every ickle problem he faces," She almost smiled, "I mean, really, he was King, she shouldn't have needed my approval for everything as though he was some child,"  
  
  
Katherine giggled, walking over from the flowers and laying down next to her cousin, twisting the stem of a flower in her hand distractedly, "He would act more so a child then me,"

  
"Always throwing tantrums," the cousins said in perfect unison. There was a split second of silence before both of them broke out into laughter.  
  
  
  


"I thought he loved me," Katherine whispered after minutes of silence from their laughter having died down, "But I think he only wanted me for my beauty,"

  
"He only wanted me for a son, I'd found that out later," Anne replied, "But, I still love him, even after all he's done to me."

  
"Why?"

  
"I don't know," she said, "I waited seven years for him, and he put it all to waste, but... I still love him."

  
"I don't think I ever did," Katherine admitted, "I think all I wanted was to be queen, and my family did too."

  
"I guess that is another thing we have in common, then,"  
Katherine hummed in confusion.

  
"Both of our families were power-hungry,"  
Katherine would have laughed if the conversation hadn't been so somber.

  
"I guess so," she said instead.

  
"This is nice, though," Anne broke through the downing mood, "I assume we don't have to worry about court and things like that, at least not yet,"

  
"That's refreshing," Katherine agreed, a small, ever-so-tiny, smile playing on her lips, "Court life is really not my thing, I suppose I just enjoy being treated as though I am someone important,"

  
"Many people do, it's a common wish."

  
"I suppose so."  
Katherine sounded upset again, her smile gone. Anne sighed once more, she'd been doing a lot of that lately, and pulled her cousin up. Plucking the flower from her hand, she styled it nicely in her hair with a soft smile before standing and pulling her up with her.

  
"Come, we should go in before nightfall," Anne said, Katherine nodded, smiling once more.

  
"Thank you," she said as they walked back towards the house.  
  
  
"What for?"

  
"For speaking with me and not thinking me foolish," Katherine explained, "Nobody used to do that,"

  
"Of course!" Anne replied, "After all, we all must need someone to stick to in this new world, right?"

  
Katherine giggled, "Right."


End file.
